


Cold

by lunarwolfhard



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/M, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwolfhard/pseuds/lunarwolfhard
Summary: Reader needs a place to stay and Mike helps her out





	Cold

Another Saturday night, and another night alone. Your mother had promised she’d be home for 12:30, it was now 2:45 and you just knew she wasn’t coming home tonight. Not being able to take another minute alone in the cold night. Without a coat, pjs, or anything you ran out the house, down the road. Not even bothering to pick up your bike. Just running, the cold air hitting your face, the only thing keeping you awake

“Mike? Mike? Do you copy?” you whisper, hearing nothing but the static between the channels.   
“Michael! Please!” you say, a little louder and your eyes light up as you hear the response   
“Y/N?… what are you doing? where are you? your house is waaayy too far out of range to connect?” (apologies if that isn’t the right terminology)  
“I…I need somewhere to crash tonight…please Mike…please let me in.” peering round the tree again you see the light come on in Mikes room and his silhouette through the curtains. The front door open slowly and you run across the grass into his home, into his arms.  
“It’s three in the morning? why aren’t you home?” Mike asks, holding you loosely as arms length, rubbing the sides of your arms that had almost frozen in the December air  
“the house is cold, she didn’t come home, probably crashed at some dudes house, for what seemed like hours i tried to get warm but I couldn’t…” you trail off shuffling your feet slightly  
“Come here” Mike pulls you into what was the warmest, best hug you’d ever received and you cant help but bury your face in his neck “the basement is pretty cold this time of night, you can take my bed, ill grab my sleeping bag” he nods, planning the entire sleeping situation on the spot, but something stops you  
“I…I don’t mind sharing…” you mumble slowly just as Mike begins to walk down to the basement to grab his extra bedding  
“you don’t?”  
“of course not…we’ve shared tents, sofas…why should this be any different?” you question and Mike nods in agreement, turning round and leading you into his room

 

Out of all of the time you’d spent at the Wheeler’s house, you’d only ever been in Mike’s room once, to throw water bombs on him whilst he slept (Dustin and Lucas’ idea obviously) but it wasn’t how you remembered. It seemed to be more mature than the basement, presumably though all his toys and merchandise were down in the basement because thats where Mike spent the most time. There were photos of the party, science fair trophies, but amongst it all, one photo stood out. One of just the two of you that Jonathan had taken round Will’s house.   
“I’ve never seen this one before…I didn’t realise you had a copy of it” you say, touching it slightly  
“Well…I asked Jonathan and he gave it to me…it’s my favourite”  
Looking around some more, Mike chucked you a tshirt and some shorts   
“They’re clean, I promise” he says getting back into bed  
“Don’t worry Wheeler, I trust you.”  
You crawl into the bed, neither of you really knowing the appropriate action, but you can’t help but cuddle into him   
“Thank you Mike” you whisper falling asleep in his arms


End file.
